Weapon XI: Part 2
Weapon XI: Part 2 is the sixtieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Gwen, Rook, Zed, and Argit all escape further into the Null Void. Gwen is shocked to hear that Kevin wants to destroy Ben. Argit says that it won't be long for the Rooters to catch up to them and that they need a plan. Though Gwen still can't understand why Kevin would do that, to which Ben assures her that they will get him back. Soon, the Null Void Vulpimancers close in on Ben's group but abruptly flee. They realize something even worse is approaching from behind, which turns out to be a Way Bad. Ben attempts to transform into Way Big to battle the Way Bad, but he transforms into Ball Weevil instead, much to the disappointment of the others. The Way Bad attempts to eat Ball Weevil, but he manages to evade it. Not too far away, Kevin, the Rooters, and the Amalgam Kids are seen looking for Ben. Kevin instructs them to check everywhere, as Argit knows every hiding place in the Null Void. Alan asks if Kevin knew everything was a lie but Kevin silences him. Helen now blames Ben for her brother's death and Kevin is determined to kill Ben in Pierce's name. Servantis suddenly speaks up telling Kevin to let Helen go ahead as she can cover more ground quickly. At the base, Servantis comments on never really knowing how to read Kevin's thoughts but is glad to see that Kevin has joined his side. Swift wants to go after Ben but Servantis says that Kevin and the others have it covered as Ben cannot leave the Null Void anyway. Phil says that the Null Void has been even more unsafe lately and Servantis says that it's true as they will find Ben either way (either alive or already dead). Elsewhere, Ben's group is trying to escape from the Way Bad that is chasing them and Rook tells Argit to let out all of his quills at it. Argit says he cannot do that as he isn't scared enough (to his own surprise) and Ball Weevil is nearly crushed by the Way Bad. Ball Weevil manages to knock it away with one of his explosive goo balls. Later, Argit is seen trying to look for something which is a switch that leads into a secret room that not even the Rooters know of. Argit finds some food and offers it to the others but they cannot eat it due to them having gone bad. Ben tells Gwen he will get Kevin back as he is the "coming storm" still wondering what that means. Argit says that Servantis believes that Ben is too powerful to live and Ben demands more answers from Argit. Argit is about to explain with a flashback occurring and Argit saying that Servantis gathered some alien species for his sample. Argit says that he and Kevin got along (with a younger Kevin giving a caged Argit something to eat). Kevin says that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben. Argit (current time) explains that the Amalgam Kids' missions were only training for the day they take down Ben. Ben wants to know why Servantis finds him a threat and Argit says that the Omnitrix is the reason as Servantis believed it was too powerful of a device for a young kid to have. Argit continues his story saying the Rooters were coming after Ben. Back in a flashback, Servantis explains to the Amalgam Kids that the Omnitrix can transform Ben into a To'kustar or even a Celestialsapien and that Ben could one day wish everything out of existence. Servantis then says he assembled the "Ben Hit Squad" with Kevin being the secret weapon due to his powers. Argit (who was watching secretly) says that Kevin was the key to the Rooters and the Amalgam's powers as Kevin and the others drive into Earth. On Earth, A portal to the Null Void appears and a black tank exits from the portal. Kevin discovers Argit and threatens him to start running. After Argit escapes, Ben, Gwen, and Max eventually arrive in the Rust Bucket and Ben exits from the Rust Bucket due to wanting to fight Kevin. Kevin then uses a blaster in order to shoot at Ben, who manages to avoid the blasted through running over to a tree stomp and hiding behind it, and Max saves Gwen from Pierce's attacks. Helen takes the ray gun from Max but Gwen trips her up with a spell. Present Gwen says she didn't know they were the Plumber's Helpers and Argit says that they had a different appearance back then. Manny goes to fight Max and Gwen and Alan transforms into his Pyronite form. Young Ben transforms into Eye Guy and blasts down Kevin after deceiving Kevin that he blasted one of his eyes. Eye Guy pins Kevin down to the ground wondering since when Kevin uses blasters and Kevin says it's not a good idea to let him get close. Kevin touches the Omnitrix and he and Eye Guy scream in pain due to the feedback released by the Omnitrix. Kevin then transforms into a mutation after Eye Guy reverts back into Ben and Ben is sent flying into a tree and falls to the ground. After the smoke clears, Kevin sarcastically congratulates Ben, who rises from the ground battered and confused about what has happened. Kevin roars and then claims that his new mutation is much better than the previous one. Ben says that Kevin is going to become insane and Kevin questions Ben and starts to blast at Ben, Gwen, Max, and even Amalgam Kids, (who all manage to dodge the blasts, except for Alan who is knocked away) and says that he has friends in high places and states is the hero. Kevin then says that Ben is the problem and laughs maniacally. Young Argit is afraid and hides behind a tree and Present Argit says that he has never seen Kevin like that before and since. As Ben stands in front of Kevin ready for battle, Kevin tells Ben that all of the time, Ben made Kevin to believe that he was the problem when it was actually Ben who was the problem. Ben then transforms into XLR8 and starts to speed around Kevin, but Kevin punches the ground uses the abilities of Wildvine to trap XLR8 after he stops speeding, Max, Gwen, and the Amalgams in his vines. Kevin says that everyone else is the problem and that he's the solution. Keven then laughs maniacally as everyone else struggles to escape from the vines and prepares to take down everyone by eating a rock that he carried from smashing his hand into the ground (mostly attempting to use Upchuck's ability) after wondering if he can get them all with one blast and wanting to find out. Gwen, after struggling with the vines and freeing one of her hands, blasts at Kevin with mana trying and tells him snap to out of it, but the attacks do nothing and Kevin calls her lame repeatedly. Suddenly, Kevin is taken down by Argit who shoots his quills at Kevin's head, knocking Kevin out and he feints. After everyone is freed from the vines (with Alan being comforted by Helen), Gwen walks other to and looks over Kevin. After Kevin transforms back into normal, Gwen then pulls the quills off of his head and asks Kevin if he was okay. Kevin greets her weakly and smoke fills the area (which were caused by the smoke grenades thrown by Alan as he is being carried by Helen). Kevin takes Argit with him and Kevin, Argit, and the Amalgams return back to the Null Void with their tank, which knocks into the Rust Bucket out of the way while it drives into the portal. Afterwards, Gwen, Ben, and Max exit from the cloud of smoke and look around, but Max becomes angry after he sees that the tank had knocked the Rust Bucket onto its side. After the Amalgams and Argit arrive into the Rooter's base in the Null Void and crash the tank into a platform, Argit says that Servantis was furious that the plan was a failure and wiped out everyone's memories before setting them loose in the Null Void and the flashbacks end. Back in the present, Ben wonders why Servantis didn't try another way and Rook says that the threat passed. Ben remembered that he stopped wearing the Omnitrix and Gwen suspected that Servantis heard or sensed that Ben recreated the Universe and hunted down Kevin to reform the team. Gwen then wonders if Kevin was really with them but Argit says not to give up on him as they all owe him. Rook says they have to get Ben away from the Rooters but the only way to do so is with the Null Void Projector and it's being guarded. Ben says that they will settle things along the way as soon it's quiet down outside but, suddenly, a Way Bad crashes through. Gwen transforms into her Anodite form while Argit escapes on Zed. Ben, Rook, and Gwen escape from another Way Bad and Ben transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot tells Rook he is mixing together a pheromone that attracts Way Bads. Gwen sprinkles the pheromone onto the Rooters' base and causes the Way Bads to attack it. Phil activates the defense system to try and fend them off while, inside, Kevin attempts to stop Ben's group knowing they are trying to reach the Null Void Projector. Rook, Gwen, Argit, and Zed are confronted by Swift and Leander and Argit quickly escapes into the vents. Kevin is seen running around and Gutrot appears behind him. Kevin knocks down Gutrot and touches the Omnitrix to cause another mutation. Gutrot transforms back into Ben and Ben is shocked at Kevin's appearance. Elsewhere, Phil manages to knock down the two Way Bads that were attacking the base and Argit soon appears in his room. Phil transforms into his Terroranchula form scaring Argit. Meanwhile, Ben is trying to get his Omnitrix to work and Kevin taunts Ben before going after him. Kevin tells Ben to relax and charges off to attack him. Ben gets the Omnitrix to activate and transforms into Swampfire and slows down Kevin. Kevin uses Gravattack's powers to knock back Swampfire and shoots Ball Weevil's plasma balls at him. Swampfire deflects them back at Kevin causing them to explode on him and starts to run away saying Gwen and Rook are waiting for him. Kevin stops Swampfire using Gravattack's powers and sends him flying backwards. Kevin uses Feedback's powers to absorb energy and redirect it at Swampfire hurting him. Kevin pins Swampfire to the wall saying they have unfinished businesses, even stating he is still sane. Rook and Gwen are still trying to fight off the Rooters but Gwen gets hurt. Fortunately, Rook saves her as Swift and Leander attack a generator that explodes near them and knocks them out. Gwen wonders how they will get out while Swampfire continues to get pummeled by Kevin. The Omnitrix times out and Swampfire transforms back into Ben much to his annoyance. Kevin says that he is out of range as Servantis can't hear his thoughts but Ben's. Ben kicks at Kevin's Crashhopper legs causing Kevin to get knocked down. However, Ben is soon hit and caught by Helen, who tells Kevin that they are waiting in the control room, and Kevin says it's payback time and laughs insanely and says that they should do this fast. Ben says that they should not do it fast or at all and Kevin grabs and subdues him with his Bloxx hand. Ben is woken up through being electrocuted when Kevin uses Feedback's antennae on Ben and Kevin tells Ben not to be afraid and that it would not change anything. Ben stares at a strange device wanting to know what it is. Alan explains that it's a non-balearic chamber that will destroy Ben and the Omnitrix at the same time. Servantis says it was his idea and is glad to see that Ben will be gone forever. Before Kevin could put Ben inside, Kevin suddenly lets go of Ben and grabs Servantis instead. Kevin spins Servants around (prompting the Amalgams to power up and plan to attack Kevin), smashes Servantis' forehead and shocks the other Amalgam Kids telling Servantis that he is surprised. After Kevin feints, Ben walks up to Kevin complimenting for what he did and Servantis is surprised at what just happened. Kevin gets up and explains that Servantis destroyed his own loyalty neuro-matrix and is locked out of their heads for good. Ben is glad to hear Kevin hasn't gone insane again and Kevin (transforming back to normal) says it was thanks to the first brain spark from Servantis. Kevin says he would've freed the Amalgam Kids sooner but he needed them and Servantis all in the same spot to do so. Gwen, Rook, and Zed arrive but they are glad that Kevin is doing okay. Argit appears and all of his quills are missing (most likely using them all on Phil). Servantis asks if he thinks Ben is really the good guy and Kevin says that Ben is his best friend. Helen was promised revenge for her brother and she whips Servantis with her tail knocking him down. Outside of the base with captured Rooters (along with an unconscious Phil covered with Argit's Quills), Ben wonders if the Plumbers are going to show. Rook says when the Rooters disabled their Null Void Projector, they also cut off communications with Plumber command. Servantis gloats saying when the Plumbers get there, they will be in trouble. Soon, Max and Magister Patelliday appear and brought the Magistrata herself with them. Servantis is shocked to see her and Magistrata explains that she let the Rooters stay as part of an experiment, but the experiment is over now and Servantis will be punished for everything he's done. Magistrata says, even though she technically can't arrest Servantis because of his plumber privileges, no one must know of this incident or their terrible acts, she has Patelliday explain that their plumber status has been revoked and all Plumber tech they have been using will be recalled with the Magistrata saying goodbye. Ben is eager to eat and Gwen and Kevin talk about the letter. Everyone else leaves with the Rooters left behind in the Null Void and the Rooters' base has been taken away. Ben wishes them good luck with the Way Bads and a Way Bad roars at the Rooters. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kevin is temporarily mutated for the fifth time. *Kevin is revealed that Ben and Gwen's bonds are too strong for rejoin the Rooters in order to stop Servantis from controlling the amalgams. *Helen, Manny, and Alan are released from Servantis' mind control. *The Rooters are disbanded as official plumbers, with their Plumber status revoked and their base confiscated from them in a recall order, leaving them stranded in the Null Void. Minor Events *The Magistrata makes her debut. *It is revealed in the flashback that Kevin had another mutation when he was 12 years old. Characters *Ben Tennyson (flashback and present) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (flashback and present) *Argit (flashback and present) *Zed *Max Tennyson (flashback and present) *Magister Patelliday *Magistrata (first appearance) Villains *The Rooters **Servantis (flashback and present) **Swift **Phil **Leander *Kevin Levin (flashback and present; hero at the end) *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (flashback and present; hero at the end) **Manny Armstrong (flashback and present; hero at the end) **Alan Albright (flashback and present; hero at the end) **Pierce Wheels (flashback) *Vulpimancers *Way Bads Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Ball Weevil (intended alien was Way Big) *Gutrot *Swampfire By 11 year old Ben *Eye Guy *XLR8 Spells Used *Corona Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia * It was revealed in the flashback that Gwen has had a crush on Kevin since she was 11 years old. * It is revealed that Phil's last name is Billings. * It is revealed how Kevin and Argit first met in the flashback. * Kevin receives an "X" shaped scar on his chin much like the scar Kevin 11,000 has. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Mutant Kevin Arc